Juega Conmigo
by Melody L. Oesterheld
Summary: Los segundos pasaban, convirtiéndose en minutos y el sonido de las manecillas del reloj lo asfixiaba con su  tic tac, no había nada que hacer, nada que ver. Hasta que Near llegó.


Hola, ¿qué tal?

Bueno, antes que nada sólo quiero decir que este es mi primer FF de Death Note. Me gustaría que me dieran su opinión sobre él. Soy nueva en y no sé bien como está todo por aquí. Es un MelloxNear, en la era de Wammy's. Shounen-ai, todo leve.

**Death Note** no me pertenece, es de entera propiedad de Tsumugi Ohba y Takeshi Otaba.

_Reviews_, sólo si la historia les agradó y crean valga la pena tomarse tal molestia.

Espero lo disfruten.

* * *

**Juega Conmigo**

Los segundos pasaban, convirtiéndose en minutos y el sonido de las manecillas del reloj lo asfixiaba con su «tic tac», no había nada que hacer, nada que ver. Matt había salido sin decir una palabra. Y ahora, Mello estaba castigado sin poder salir de la habitación que compartía con Matt y Near. El pequeño albino tampoco estaba, cosa completamente extraña. No tenía idea de dónde se habría metido, no hablaba mucho con Matt y más sin embargo, parecía que se habían puesto de acuerdo para dejarlo solo en la habitación. Si esto seguiría ocurriendo cada vez que lo castigaran, preferiría portarme mejor.

Pasaron dos minutos más. Estaba más que enfadado, no sólo por estar ahí, sino porque Roger le quitó todo su chocolate. Seguramente interrogó a Matt con respecto a donde ocultaba las barras y antes de dejarlo encerrado ahí, las escondió en otro sitio, fuera de la habitación, claro.

Un segundo después, la perilla de la puerta comenzó a moverse. Parecía que le retiraban el seguro. En seguida, giró lentamente. En su rostro se formó una sonrisa de alivio al saber que seguramente Matt ya habría regresado, pero poco a poco se fue borrando cuando alcanzó a ver los mechones blancos de su dolor de cabeza. Era Near.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —intentó aparentar molestia, pero en realidad estaba agradecido de que viniera alguien para no estar solo. Quizás Near no era ese «alguien» que esperaba, pero en casos como este, no se podía exigir demasiado.

Near no respondió, sólo caminó hasta su cama y cogió un puzzle que estaba debajo de ella. Mello observaba la acción sin decir nada, pero estaba evidentemente molesto ya que Near lo ignoró. El albino alargó un poco más la mano intentando alcanzar otra cosa, Mello volteó de reojo, curioso. Una vez que el pequeño alcanzó lo que buscaba, embozó una sonrisa de lado y se levantó. Era una pequeña caja.

Se acercó a Mello, este parecía confundido, generalmente lo agredía y ponerse delante de él, era una muestra de valor. Pero esta vez Near estaba firme en lo que quería hacer, Mello aún no entendía lo que pasaba.

—¿Qué quieres? —cuestionó exasperado por la calma que el menor llevaba en sus acciones. El aludido seguía sin responder, acercó la caja a Mello, poniéndosela en la cara. La examinó y después volvió a mirarlo—. ¿Qué hay con eso?

—¿La quieres? —preguntó Near con voz serena. Mello chasqueó los dientes irritado, ese mocoso estaba jugando con él.

—¿Por qué habría de quererla? —arqueó una ceja, Near sonrió.

—Quizás porque hay algunas barras de chocolate en ella —la sonrisa maquiavélica de Near en ese instante estaba comenzado a asustar a Mello sólo por el simple hecho que Near no sonreía a menos que fuese a responder alguna pregunta demasiado difícil para la inteligencia de Mello, terminase con construcciones de una habitación entera, ó ver una situación en la que involuntariamente se viera enredado, pudiéndolo perjudicar, pero al fin y al cabo no haciendo absolutamente nada (ó quizás sólo quería torturarlo por todo lo que le había hecho hasta entonces).

—¿Qué pretendes, Near? —estaba más que harto de darle tantas vueltas al asunto, pero de lo único que estaba seguro es que esos chocolates eran de Near y los había estado guardando desde que Roger decidió recompensarlos por buena conducta o buenas notas (claro que demasiado bien como para que él se diera cuenta).

—Nada —se acercó más a él. Mello permanecía sentado en el suelo como «niño bueno», Near se incoó y se acomodó a escasos centímetros de su cuerpo, invadiendo un poco el espacio personal de Mello, por primera vez ya que era Mello el que siempre invadía el de Near—. Tal vez, sólo... «negociar».

Que estupidez era aquella, ¿qué querría negociar con Near? Nada, no había nada que «negociar». Si el pequeño albino quería algo, que sólo lo pidiera, ya decidiría si se lo daría o no. Pero dado a que era «chocolate» del que se estaba hablando, tal vez consideraría aceptar, fuese lo que fuera.

—Habla de una vez.

—Juega conmigo —Mello quedó estupefacto después de que Near le dijo aquello. Si mal no recordaba, era él el que siempre le insistía que jugara con él y los demás niños, estaba claro que no se llevaban bien, pero cuando de jugar se trataba, entre más niños, mejor. En ese momento no diría nada al respecto sobre lo que había pensado, ¿para qué hacerlo? Near tenía sus razones y hacerlo hablar le llevaría más tiempo que estar castigado incluso por una semana.

—Está bien —aceptó—. ¿Qué es lo que quieres jugar, Near?

En ese momento Near bajó la mirada, se mordía los labios intentando hablar, pero las palabras no salían, Mello estaba perdiendo la calma. Tomó su rostro con ambas manos y lo levantó un poco, bajo aquella maraña de cabello blanco cubriéndole casi todo el rostro, pudo notar un leve sonrojo en las mejillas pálidas del menos. Era adorable. De pensarlo siquiera, sus mejillas se acaloraron un poco, tornándose levemente rosadas.

—T-Te daré una barra ahora, cierra los ojos... —fue todo lo que dijo después de retirarle las manos, y darse cuenta que el pequeño cuerpo de Near se acercó más a él. ¿De qué trataba el juego? Aún no comprendía nada y Near no le había explicado a que quería jugar. De repente, sintió las manos tibias de Near, rozándolas contra las suyas, se sorprendió un poco y abrió los ojos. Near bajó el rostro de inmediato—. ¡No mires! Sólo pondré la barra en tus manos... déjate llevar.

El rubio cerró los ojos exasperado, no tenía idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo, sólo se estaba poniendo más nervioso conforme sentía la respiración del menor más cerca de su cara. Sintió la barra en sus manos ya por fin, y después escuchó una orden de Near que le impidió abrir los ojos. Poco a poco, su respiración se fue tornando agitada, sentía que el calor se expandía aún más por sus mejillas y tenía ganas de abrir los ojos intentado averiguar lo que Near estaba por hacer.

Una leve presión en sus labios lo desconcertó momentáneamente, abrió un poco los ojos, notando que Near estaba demasiado cerca de él, tenía los ojos cerrados; abrió un poco la boca para decirle algo a ese niño, éste aprovechó para besarle con más profundidad. Ahora las manos de Near estaban sujetando las de él, estaba acercándose más de la cuenta, profundizando lo que hace poco había comenzado, sin pensarlo dos veces Mello ya estaba correspondiendo aquel beso. Su primer beso.

Una vez que estuvieron faltos de oxígeno, se separaron lentamente, como si ya no fuera a volver a suceder, saboreando hasta el más mínimo momento. Ambos permanecieron en silencio, intentando normalizar la respiración y ocultar el sonrojo creciente en sus mejillas. Mello confundido y Near ansioso por más.

—¿Q-Qué fue... eso? —preguntó Mello, ya habiendo recuperado el aliento. Near sólo se acercó más a él, haciéndole retroceder un poco, más Near no se detuvo, hasta que la espalda de Mello chocó con la pared. Le arrebató el chocolate de sus manos y removió la envoltura. Con sus manos, lo acercó a la boca de Mello para que lo mordiera. Estaba delicioso, como siempre. Near lo observaba sin decir nada, esperando a que éste terminase de comerlo.

Ya que lo hubo acabado, sacó otro más de la pequeña caja, exhibiéndolo como una obra de arte —lo que en realidad era para Mello—. Mello comprendió que estaba diciéndole —aún sin palabras—, estaba claro, debía besarlo si quería conseguir más chocolate. No le importaría. Después de todo, besarlo no había estado tan mal. Sonrió aceptado ya por fin el juego.

Le arrebató el chocolate, acercándose ahora a él. Near sonrió contra los labios del mayor. Aquel beso era tierno, inocente y agradable, pero sobre todo dulce, tanto como el chocolate. Aunque a Near el chocolate no le gustase tanto como a Mello, podría acostumbrarse a su sabor, siempre y cuando, Mello fuera el medio por el cual pudiera probarlo.

Mello se separó del menor, nuevamente. Aquel juego estaba comenzando a gustarle. Obtenía dos beneficios de él: uno; chocolate, y dos; una probadita de los labios de Near. Ese juego podría jugarlo toda su vida si le fuese posible.


End file.
